American Veggie-Legends
American Veggie-Legends (also known as Big Idea's American Legends) is a five-story collection of well-known American legends told in true VeggieTales style. Plot Bob introduces the show while Larry is in the background, chatting with some of his friends. He says that he knows a few stories that'll show you how to truly be a legendary figure. He shows the first story: "Alvin and the Chipmunks in: A Chipmunk Christmas". Larry thought that was an amazing story because he was in it. He really didn't get what was legendary about it, possibly because of a transformation started with being injected with a type of disease called "Elf-itis". Bob said he'll get to it eventually. Junior, Petunia, Mr. Nezzer, and Archibald say they know a story about a hero who had to put his trust in God. It was called "Gideon: Tuba Warrior". Bob asks Larry, Mr. Nezzer, Junior, Petunia, and Archibald if Larry is starting to understand this better. Mr. Lunt comes out and wonders what they're doing. Bob tells Mr. Lunt he's showing Larry, Junior, Mr. Nezzer, Archibald and Petunia some stories about legends told from the words of great legendary people. Petunia thinks three more stories shall do the trick - "Lyle the Kindly Viking", "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler", and "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men". Larry liked all five stories. The seven characters discuss the stories. Junior, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt encourage the kids to do something legendary. Bob concludes with God made you special, and he loves you very much. Stories The Chipmunks in Dave's Car.png|A Chipmunk Christmas 111px-Gideon.jpg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior LTKV3 166.jpg|Lyle the Kindly Viking Sheerluckholmesgoldenruler.jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler MV5BMjY2OTgyNzUyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjY0MTE1Nw@@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg|Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men Silly Songs Maxresdefault.jpg|Best Friends Forever on a Date with Permission Pizzaangel.jpg|Pizza Angel Toof.jpg|Happy Tooth Day Minnesota cuke.jpg|Eye of the Bear Kiltsandstilts.jpg|Kilts and Stilts Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *A Little Bit of This *Best Friends Forever on a Date with Permission *How I Love the Shopping *With a Ha-Ha-Ha *This is Rather Eerie *A Little Bit of This Reprise (An Astonishing Hideaway) *What Would Philip Fleagle Think? *A Little Bit of This Finale (I Have Redeemed Myself!) *To Have a Gift *The Great I Am *Pizza Angel *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look, Olaf! *What Do You Think You're Doing? *Share of Friends *Happy Tooth Day *Call on Us *Eye of the Bear *He Cares *Prince of Ham *Kilts and Stilts Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Alvin Seville, Lawrence/Merry Larry, Gideon, Sven, Sheerluck Holmes, Robin Good) *Bob the Tomato (Philip Fleagle, Ottar, Dr. Watson, the Sheriff of Bethlingham) *Junior Asparagus (Trevor, Lyle) *Mr. Nezzer (Ian, Olaf, Detective Trout, Prince John) *Pa Grape (Simon Seville, Monk, Angel, King) *Mr. Lunt (Theodore Seville, Bill Scarlet, Sergeant Spud, Bjorn) *Archibald Asparagus (Dave Seville, Asparagus Soldier, Prime Minister, Friar Cluck) *Jean-Claude Pea (Henry, Big Red) *Phillipe Pea (Miles) *Jimmy Gourd (Little John, Harold, Parade Reporter 1, Norm, Officer Sam) *Jerry Gourd (Erik, Cliff, Parade Reporter 2, Serf) *Sara Crewe (Christina) *Scooter *Penelope *Mabel *George *Petunia *Laura Carrot *Pea monks Trivia *This is a remake of Disney's American Legends. Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000